No hay mal que por bien no venga
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Sasuke...-Ino, no lo hagas más difícil-No lo hago difícil, te voy a extrañar-Yo igual, pero tanto tú como yo sabíamos que esto sucedería-Claro- antes de salir la abrace, no era su culpa, también era Mi Culpa…- ... -Sasuke, no esperaba verte tan pronto...-Solo abrazame Dobe- tirando mi orgullo, pidiendo un abrazo Romance, One-shot, AU, YAOI, pobre de mi Sasuke-kun T.T


_**Disclaimer: N**aruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, simplemente lo tomo, junto a otros personajes, para mi desahogo Yaoistico._

_Contiene AU, Romance, Engaños, Divorcios, OoC, Cosas de la vida, y también Yaoi… *w*_

_Disfruten…_

* * *

_**No hay mal que por bien no venga…**_

Me encontraba entrando en mi casa, a altas horas de la madrugada, no estaba borracho, ni drogado… nada de eso, solo había estado con mi mejor amigo; La casa estaba en total silencio como era de esperarse, camine hacia la cocina, había una nota sobre una olla tapada.

_Amor, la comida esta en esta olla, espero que hoy te haya ido bien._

_Te quiero, Ino._

La destape, unos Onigiris, mi esposa no era un as en la cocina, pero lo que sabía hacer le quedaba delicioso; Tome la olla y me senté mirando la puerta del patio trasero, era demasiado tarde, me dolía hacerle esto a Ino, pero ella metió la pata primero, y no la culpo, no es su culpa, tal vez si sea mi culpa.

Termine de comer y subí las escaleras con rapidez, entre primero al cuarto de mi hija, mi única hija, Mikoto, en honor a mi fallecida madre, abrí con cuidado la puerta y vi la silueta de mi pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, contaba con 16 años, estaba próxima a entrar a la universidad, pero fue a la que más duro le ha dado la noticia, me acerque a su cabeza y le di un suave beso en su frente.

Salí en dirección a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, estaba dormida, obvio ya era demasiado tarde, me puse mi pijama y me acosté junto a ella.

-Por fin llegaste- susurro-

-Ino, pensé que estabas dormida- dije un poco asustado-

-Dormí hace un rato, pero aun no llegabas y ya llegaste-

-Si, así es- hice una pausa, no sabía si tocar ese tema en ese momento sería correcto- Oye Ino…-

-Dime Sasuke- respondió sin abrir los ojos-

-¿Vas a firmar el divorcio?- pregunte tajante, ella suspiró pesadamente-

-Sí, hablemos de eso mañana Sasuke por favor, por ahora descansemos-

-Sí-

No pude dormir demasiado, solo tenía a una persona en mi mente y lastimosamente no era mi esposa, tampoco mi hija…mejor amigo…

El despertador sonó, me desperté y camine hacia el baño, me arregle y baje, la rutina diaria.

-Voy a llamar a mi abogado y veremos a ver si esta tarde terminamos este asunto- dijo Ino apenas bajé-

-Bien como te quede mejor- dije mientras me sentaba a tomar el desayuno- Ino quiero decirte algo-

-Dímelo te escucho- me acerque a ella-

-Ino, quiero que sepas que aun así, estos años han sino inigualables, espero que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor, sin rencores-

-Sasuke, sabes que no te tengo rencor, después de todo, hemos compartido media vida juntos, y yo fui la que comenzó el problema, además lastimosamente todo tiene su fin-

-Buenos Días- saludaba la voz de mi pequeña-

-Buenos días hija- saludamos casi al tiempo-

-¿Todo terminara hoy?- note la tristeza en sus palabras, me acerque ahora a ella, era exactamente igual a su madre, a excepción de su cabello, que era de mi mismo color-

-Hija, quiero que sepas que aunque nuestro matrimonio termine aquí, tu eres lo más importante para nosotros, Ino y yo te amamos- la abrace y ella empezó a sollozar su actitud Uchiha se estaba derrumbando frente a mis ojos- Eres lo más importante para nosotros dos, tú te quedaras con tu madre, pero nos estaremos viendo, nos llamaremos y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿estás de acuerdo?- le pregunte mientras la aferraba mas a mi pecho-

-Sí- susurro mientras me devolvía el abrazo con fuerza-

-Se les hará tarde- escuche la voz de Ino quebrantada-

-Tienes razón- dije mientras soltaba a mi pequeña y me limpiaba las lagrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos- Ve se hace tarde para ir a la escuela-

-Si- dijo quedamente mientras se limpiaba los ojos- ¡Los amo!- dijo antes de salir a la escuela-

-Yo también debo irme- me excuse- espero tu llamada más tarde Ino, te quiero- dije antes de tomar mi portafolio y salir; Después de todo no la odiaba, siempre fue mi amiga...

El día en la oficina paso rápido, en la tarde Ino llamó y nos reunimos con mi abogado y su abogado, ella se quedo con la casa, yo con el auto, ella tendría a la niña y yo la visitaría en un horario determinado, y también iría a donde se supone que vaya a vivir, los divorcios siempre son complicados, escuche alguna vez decir a alguna persona, después de eso volví a mi trabajo, termine la jornada y fui a casa a recoger mis cosas.

-No debes irte ya- me dijo Ino-

-No te preocupes- le dije mientras terminaba de guardar mi ropa en mi maleta- creo que me iré ya- dije mientras salía-

-¡Sasuke!-

-Ino, no lo hagas más difícil-

-No lo hago difícil, es solo que…, te voy a extrañar…-

-Yo igual, pero tanto tú como yo sabíamos que esto sucedería, nos estaremos viendo, cuídate mucho por favor-

-Claro- antes de salir la abrace, como dije antes, no era su culpa, también era Mi Culpa…-

Conduje por la cuidad hasta llegar a una casa medianamente grande, me baje con mi maleta y toque la puerta.

-Sasuke, no esperaba verte tan pronto, pensé que primero irías donde Itachi-

-Solo abrázame dobe- si, allí estaba tirando mi orgullo, pidiendo un abrazo-

-Así que todo termino- susurro mientras me quitaba la maleta y la dejaba junto a la puerta, me abrazo y solo me deje hacer porque estaba con un dolor fuerte en mi pecho- es duro, yo lo sé…-

-…Más que nadie- termine su frase-

-Entra…- dijo mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hasta el sofá de su casa- Eso duele, pero… aquí estoy yo Teme…-

-Gracias Dobe- susurre mientras me aferraba más a él y empecé a sentir como me sobaba la cabeza-

-Mi hija… Utau, vendrá más tarde… le prometí que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos, ¿no te molestaría estar con ella?-

-No, antes, te iba a decir que Mikoto también vendrá más tarde-

-Sí, estaría bien que se hagan compañía- en eso escuchamos el timbre de la puerta- Vamos Teme, debe ser alguna de las dos- fuimos juntos a ver quien tocaba la puerta, y allí estaban nuestras hijas-

-Hola- dijeron casi al tiempo-

-Hola niñas, pasen- dijo Naruto mientras me empujaba a un lado y se corría hacia el otro lado, entraron y Mikoto me dio un abrazo mientras Utau abrazaba a Naruto, después fue un cambio ahora Naruto abrazaba a Mikoto mientras yo abrazaba a Utau.

-Como les fue hoy- pregunto Utau ya sabiendo lo que sucedió, Utau era el vivo retrato de su madre a excepción de su cabello, y su forma de ser que era como el de su padre, Naruto-

-Bien- susurre un poco desanimado-

-No te preocupes Oto-san, sabes que cuentas con nosotras- dijo Utau, era la primera vez que me decía Oto-san-

-Sí, no tienes por qué estar triste…- dijo Mikoto-

-Niñas, las quiero mucho- susurre mientras las abrazaba-

-Y nosotras a ti- respondieron al tiempo

-¡Yo también las quiero!- dijo Naruto mientras se unía al abrazo-

-De verdad que eres un celoso- susurre en su oído mientras él se estremecía-

-¡Claro que no Teme!- dijo totalmente sonrojado-

-¿Que comemos?- pregunto Utau mientras se soltaba del abrazo-

-No sé, pero que sea algo ligero para empezar a hacer el proyecto de biología-

-¡Ahh!, Ya no me acordaba…bien entonces ¿qué comeremos?- pregunto esta vez mirándome-

-No sé, ¿Dobe?-

-Mmm… ¡Ramen!- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina… nunca cambiara…-

-Solo porque no tengo ganas de pelear ahora!- dije mientras lo seguía, me senté junto a las chicas en la mesa que quedaba enfrente al fogón donde se encontraba Naruto preparando Ramen Instantáneo-

-Vamos que esta rico- dijo mientras empezaba a pasarnos los platos-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Mikoto bajito mientras veía la sopa humeante frente a ella- Al menos tiene buen olor-

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!- dijo emocionado mi dobe-

-Itadakimasu- dijimos al tiempo, mientras comíamos las niñas nos contaban acerca del proyecto de ciencias que harían juntas-

-Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos porque tenemos un largo trabajo por delante- dijo Mikoto mientras se levantaba- Vamos Utau-chan

-¡Noo! No quiero ponerme a trabajar, ¡es muy temprano!-

-Vamos Utau-chan, entre más tarde, más nos demoraremos- dijo Mikoto mientras halaba de la muñeca de Utau-

-¡Waaa! ¡No quiero!- era como verme peleando con el dobe, solo que en versión femenina

-Buenas noches- se despidió Mikoto mientras salían de la cocina-

-Buenas noches- dijimos al unisonó Naruto y yo-

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?- pregunté-

-Bien, últimamente he estado muy ocupado, he tenido demasiados casos de divorcios-

-Ni me imagino- susurre cerrando mis ojos-

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti?-

-Pues Itachi hizo bien su trabajo, tengo el auto, ella la casa, pero bueno creo que la venderá y se irá a vivir con Sai- dije con los ojos cerrados- ¿has hablado con Hinata? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella-

-Sí, hablamos hoy, me dijo que saldría de viaje con Neji por asuntos de las empresas de su familia y blah, blah, blah, y que si me podía quedar con Utau, la verdad no me molesta pasar tiempo con mi hija-

-Es difícil- susurre mientras me estiraba, cerré los ojos y mi mente viajo a cómo fue que todo se vino abajo…

…_**Flash Back…**_

-¿Hola?-

-_Sasuke…-_

_-¿_Naruto eres tú?- dude por un Segundo al no escuchar la alegre voz de mi amigo y en cambio escuchar una voz triste y apagada-

-¿_Sasuke podríamos vernos?-_

_-_Claro, ¿Dónde estás?-

_-Estoy en mi oficina… ¿pasas?-_

-Claro- escucharlo así me preocupaba, era mi mejor amigo, me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la oficina de mi mejor amigo-

-¡Naruto!-

-Sasuke- susurro, me encamine con rapidez hacia su escritorio y le levante la cabeza- Me divorcie- susurro-

-¡¿Qué?- Estaba impactado- ¿Como que te divorciaste?

-Me divorcie de Hinata-chan- susurro mientras una sonrisa, una de las más tristes que le he visto dibujar, se posaba en su rostro-

-¿¡C-Cómo… cómo!- no lograba hacer una pregunta coherente-

-La verdad ya no es lo mismo- se soltó de mi agarre en su cabeza y saco una botella de sake del escritorio-

-Estas peor que tu abuela, sacando sake del escritorio- le reproche mientras le arrebataba el sake-

-Tsunade no tenía la culpa- susurro mientras sacaba otra y le daba un sorbo- vamos bebe conmigo, lo hecho, hecho esta-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte luego de dar el primer sorbo-

-Te lo contare algún día, amigo- dijo amargamente- Ahora, solo bebe conmigo…-

…_**Un Año Después…**_

-Ya paso un año- dijo Naruto que se encontraba entrando en su oficina donde momentos antes me había dejado-

-Si- sabía a lo que se refería, desde ese día me la he pasado mas con mi amigo, no quería que se hundiera en la depresión, ni en la soledad, es mi mejor amigo…

-Me imagino que quieres saber la razón por la que me divorcie de Hinata-chan verdad…- dijo mientras servía mas sake-

-Pues si…- susurre, no quería que recordara algo así si lo hacía sentir mal- pero si no quieres tocar ese te…- me interrumpió-

-Debes saberlo Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo, y has estado ahí todo este tiempo, para mí, así que te lo contare, pero te quiero pedir un favor-

-Lo que quieras…-

-No me odies-

-¿Por qué…?

-Solo, no me odies cuando te lo diga, y por favor, no me dejes- si bien Naruto me estaba asustando…

-Está bien…-

-Veras, le pedí el divorcio a Hinata porque la verdad, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella-

-Pero si tu y ella, se amaban dema…- me interrumpió de nueva cuenta-

-No me interrumpas, es que… me enamore de alguien más- le hice caso, no lo interrumpí mas- Es estúpido, porque tal vez esa persona de la que me enamore no sienta nada por mí, es mas como un capricho mio, un capricho que no puedo hacer a un lado…-

-Y ¿quién es esa persona…?- pregunte luego de unos minutos de silencio-

-Es una persona muy cercana… alguien que ha estado siempre conmigo…- hizo una larga pausa- Me enamore…de ti Sasuke…- susurro mientras parpadeaba largamente, parpadee un par de veces, no, no me imaginaba que era yo…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es… ¿Me odias?

-No te voy a negar…en la secundaria, no, desde muy pequeños, siempre sentí algo por ti, cuando empezaste a salir con Hinata, me sentí un poco devastado, empecé a decirme que lo que sentía por ti, era amor fraternal, no, me decía que eso era lo que tu sentías por mí, amor de hermanos, pero, no te lo voy a negar, desde hace mucho que siento algo por ti…- me interrumpió, esta vez con un largo beso-

-¿Me correspondes?- pregunto

-Creo que mi anterior discurso podría decir que si- dije mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa-

-Te amo, pero, ahora tú tienes a Ino…- dijo en un tono triste

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora…- dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?- me alejo con una mano

-Ella me es infiel, y lo sé desde hace mucho, pero simplemente decidí ignorarlo…

-Entonces…

-Ahora estaré contigo…- le di un corto beso en los labios

-Sasuke…-

-No digas nada…- lo abrace-

_**End Of Flash Back**_

De eso habrán sido seis meses, por mucho…

-¡Sasuke!- me llamo

-¿Qué pasa?- dije tranquilamente

-¿En que pensabas?-

-Nada importante, ¿vamos a dormir?, estoy cansado-

-Si tu quieres- respondió mientras se levantaba, tome su mano y subimos a nuestra habitación, claro no sin antes despedirnos de nuestras hijas…

_Como decía un dicho por ahí… **No hay mal que por bien no venga…**_

* * *

_**Que emozo *w* a mi por mi parte me encanto, ¿y a ustedes?, dejenme su o**__**pinion en un review, los reviews son buenos para la salud, tanto como para el que lo escribe, porque se desahoga, como para el que lo lee, porque se siente feliz :D**_

_**¡Hagamos un mundo más feliz dejando reviews! -Que no se note que quiero reviews**_

_**Ok, solo ignorenme, estoy enloqueciendo xD La gripa me esta matando...junto a este horrible cambio de clima :S**_

_**Hasta otra ^^**_


End file.
